


So Far Away

by Zeline04



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeline04/pseuds/Zeline04
Summary: An ordinary highschool girl who dreams to become a performer,but her personality doesn't make her one. She needs to perform atleast once in her lefe so her mother will be proud of her.Can this dream of her will be just another dream?
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jung Hoseok/Kim Namjoon/Kim Seokjin/Kim Taehyung/Min Yoongi/Park Jimin





	So Far Away

Prologue

"You always disappoint me! Argh!" 

I just sighed as she closed the door. I looked at my grades. I did all my best to get these grades but still,it's not enough.

I really love my mom. She is the reason why I always study hard. I wanted her to be proud of me. Just once. I just wanted to feel that she also loves me. 

But I don't feel it. I don't think that she treats me as her own.

I get my guitar and started strumming. I closed my eyes to stop the tears that might fall.

"It's okay." I said to myself. "It's okay."

I just need to erase this moment and move on.


End file.
